


Youthful Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Extremely ooc Rock Lee, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, SO, Self-Harm, about this, and fucking kill peope, i like horror and i like Rock Lee, i update this randomly if ever, if it wasnt already obvious, oh and i suppose i should say, others are less so, snap, so there was the idea one day that maybe one day Lee would just, some of these are based on horror stories ive read before and liked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This whole thing branched forth from a simple prompt i texted a friend. It went a little like this:"Ahaha! Neji! Let us spare!" *is holding Neji's severed hands* "This way, you can not use the Gentle Fist! Now I may have a chance to win!" (exclaims with bright smile as blood drips from Neji's severed wrists while Neji is screaming on the floor)Clearly, it devolved from there.





	1. Gai-sensei

Gai-sensei was returning to Konoha late at night after a mission, too tired to even jump over rooftops, so the man was just walking home. He started to pass an alley and stopped because theres this _sound_ coming from the alley.

He turns and peers in, squinting hard to try and make out anything when he finally picks out a dark figure. He's identified the sound. Dragging. Slick, wet, and scraping against the ground. Then the giggling. The dark malicious giggling that doesn't stop. Gai-sensei wants to leave but he finds something familiar about it. The streetlight flickers off and on.

Gai backs up.

The figure enters the light.

Lee is soaked in blood, hand to his face and laughing insanely. In his hand is a large bloody sack being dragged on the ground, leaving a smeared trail of blood after it. He smiles at Gai-sensei and Gai is terrified. His smile is

Too

Wide.

Gai never had really paid attention to how many teeth a person had, but in that moment it looked like Lee's mouth was full of them. Too many for a normal human."Gai-sensei! I am so glad to see you! I have done something that you will be so proud of!" Lee drags the bag forward.

Gai wants to run, something is wrong, but this is his student. He cant just leave him. Lee slowly opens up the sack and Gai reluctantly looks in.

Gai stumbles back, hand over his mouth to hold back the repulsion. Lee pushes the bag over.

Heads roll. Many heads, hacked sloppily at the neck, arteries still leaking blood for some. All of their eyes were open, faces frozen in terror. Gai wanted to scream. To throw up. To run and never look back. "L-Lee... What have you done?"

"Sensei, these are all the people who made fun of me at the Academy. I hunted them all down and took their heads. See Sensei? I am stronger than they are. Who is laughing now?" Lee spoke, eyes wide, blood still dripping down his face.

Blood that wasnt his.

He started laughing again, eyes bugged more than usual, and staring down at the heads. "Thank you sensei, for making me strong! Are you proud of me Sensei?" Gai is backing up, trying to get away. He can't bare it anymore. The smell, all the blood in his vision.

The blank

Empty stare.

"Sensei? Are you not proud of me?" Gai couldn't speak. He couldn't scream. Rock Lee's eyes turned dark. "Oh... You did not think I could actually do it. You did not...." Gai watched on in horror. He knew what was coming next. "Believe in me..." Lee's mouth slowly spread into that too wide grin.

"Then you must join them, Gai-sensei."

Gai's scream never left his throat before it was cut in half.

They found his body in the morning with no head, blood smeared everywhere. The sack smear continued on, leading to a dead end wall.

Lee still hasn't been caught

 


	2. Sakura-chan

Rock Lee walked through the village in the pitch black of night. He wondered softly to himself about Sakura. She had finally wanted to give him attention, but he hadn't seen her since yesterday. So he wanted to check on her. She had been training all yesterday when Lee had confronted her, and she finally payed him attention! Oh how happy he was!!

Lee silently climbed up on Sakura's balcony and knocked on the glass door.

No answer.

Lee slowly opened the door himself, mindfully to look at his feet in case Sakura was changing. "Sakura-chan? Are you--!" Lee looked up to a mess.

Walls were smeared with blood, some in the shapes of handprints and others with no shapes at all. And in the bed lay Sakura's pristine form. Face perfect and captured in an eternal beauty, but stomach and ugly mess of ripped and torn intestines hanging out from her body, the inside of her body clearly visible. On her thigh was a carved bloody message in her skin. 'Sleep well, Sakura-chan.'

Lee gasped softly, before his mouth spread to a small smile. "Sakura-chan, you are still asleep! You must have really wiped yourself out yesterday. You are exactly as I left you!" Lee strolled quietly into the room, pushing hair from Sakura's perfect forhead to make way for a kiss. "You are terribly cold. I do hope you are not getting sick, Sakura-chan." He whispers softly before pulling out a kunai.

"I will just leave another message for when you awaken. I do not mind. But I will visit again tomorrow if you are still this sleepy." Lee reassured the morbid sight, stabbing his kunai into the porcelin skin at her collar bones, bringing forth a new wave of fresh red wine. Though it was a lot less than yesterday.

The boy happily carved words from her flesh before standing up to leave. The message said, 'I love you'. Lee nodded approvingly at the carved words before closing the balcony doors behind him and leaping away.

Lee thought to himself outloud, biting his lip. "Perhaps if she is still sleeping tomorrow, I should bring her to the hospital."

Then he smiled and shook his head. "No. I do not what to disturb her perfection."

 


	3. Hinata-sama

He was here.

In the corner.

I had gotten up to use the bathroom and I heard him. His giggling. I was so confused.

It came from nii-san's room.

Then there was a slick sound. Like a steak knife cutting into meat.

The giggling got louder.

I had realized what was happening, holding my hand over my mouth to stop any noises, letting them collect into my throat. I turned and ran. Thank Kami for my soft footsteps. I slid my door closed and dove under my covers as nii-san's door opened.

A footstep.

Dragging.

Another footstep.

He was dragging something with him. Something heavy.

Two more footsteps, coming closer to my room.

I held in a whimper and squeezed my eyes tight, but not closed. They gave the illusion of being closed in this darkness.

My door slowly slid open, light from behind outlining the bowlcut figure in my doorway. He held two very large things being dragged behind him. I froze, not moving an inch.

The figure paused before entering the room. He closed the door behind him and shuffled about, positioning the two objects onto chairs I had set against the wall. The big masses were large and looked...

Broken.

They leaked something even darker onto the ground, or maybe that was just my eyes playing tricks on me in the dark. They had not adjusted and I didn't dare use my Byakugan.

The intruder finished and moved his hand against the wall. I was confused. What was he doing?

He moved away, slipping into the even darker shadowed corner.

That's it.

He was writing.

He wrote something on the wall. But what? I still couldn't see.

I was terrified.

He was here. Just standing. Waiting.

What did he want?

My vision was starting to adjust. The first thing I could really make out were what the broken things in the chairs were.

Neji nii-san

and

my father

Hiashi.

Their bodies broken and sliced almost beyond recognition, blood everywhere. Their long beautiful hair cut in bloody clumps. Proud Hyuga eyes forever frozen in terror and looking straight at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, bile rising in my throat, pushing a scream that threatened to rise.

Why? Why Neji and Father? Am I next? Neji, killed by his own teammate even.

Perhaps Lee had decided

to defeat

ALL of the Hyuga.

I could only be thankful in that moment that Hanabi was sleeping over at Moegi's.

I could try and run.

Rock Lee is the fastest man in Konoha. Especially after he killed his sensei. I could never out run him.

Where are the other Hyuga guards?

The smell hit me. Blood, blood everywhere. Its copper scent filling and my nose, seeping into my skin.

Dead.

All dead. I didn't even have to look and I knew.

The compound was filled with the dead.

I wanted to cry.

I was next.

He was going to kill me.

What was he waiting for? For me to wake up and see his sick, twisted 'masterpiece' of my family? Maybe if I just stayed asleep, or looked it, it'd buy time for someone to come save me. I couldn't take Lee, not on my own.

I opened my eyes just a crack again. He still stood there. Still and silent.

I'd just wait. Someone would come. Someone had to.

My eyes traveled over to the wall Lee had written on. He had written in blood I realize now.

Hyuga blood.

I could make out the words now. I wish I hadn't.

My blood ran cold.

Rock Lee moved.

The wall

read

_I_

_know_

_you're_

_a_

_w_

_a_

_k_

_e_

_._   
_._   
_._

 


	4. Kakashi-sensei

I've been on edge since they found Gai.

Can you blame me really?

Gai was my best friend and an amazingly powerful opponent.

He's dead.

They say there wasn't much of a struggle. Just *slice*

Dead.

And just last night I returned from a mission. And something had happened in the Hyuga compound. No one would tell me what happened. Even Tsunade was there.

But no one would let me in.

And then I saw Hanabi. Just standing there, eyes locked on her home. No. Pearl eyes glazed over and staring past her home.

Her lips were moving so I leaned in close to listen.

"He couldn't just stop with Neji nii-san... He had to defeat us all.." She was mumbling, was she even aware of her surroundings? She was so out of it, muttering strangely.

I was going to try and catch her attention, her words disturbed me, when she froze, mechanically turning to stare directly at me with those dead-like opal eyes.

"I'm next..."

She caught me off guard, the words clogging behind my teeth as I stared back in fear. But I was a high ranking ninja so I easily composed myself again, ready to ask what she meant. I was cut off as two ANBU flickered into focus on either of her sides before grabbing the Hyuga girl and transporting away.

I was left in confusion and a seed of fear in my heart.

That seed of burning hot paranoia grew in the night, blossoming the moment the sun was down and the darkness stretched the expanse of Earth.

And it was night right now.

As I lay in bed, eyes closed and on my side, the seed awakened.

Of course I wasn't asleep yet. How could I?

I had heard the rumors of what happened in the Hyuga compound. And they finally identified Gai's killer.

It was Rock Lee.

And he was still out there.

I shook my shock of gray hair, groaning irritably. This was ridiculous, I had nothing to fear. I needed to get to sleep, I had a mission in the morning.

_Knock, knock_

My body seized and my whole being ran cold, eyes snapping open.

Someone was knocking. It sounded hollow, muffled more than a door is. It was coming from the window.

The one right behind me.

My body stayed rigid as it refused to run and I refused to turn around. It was Lee. He had come for me.

He was going to break through my window

and kill me just like he did Gai.

Nothing moved, I hardly even breathed. I was waiting for it. For my end.

Silence.

Slowly, gradually, my muscles relaxed again and my mind cleared of the cloud my budding fear produced. I was rational again.

It was probably just the trees against my window. I'm just so high strung right now that I'm hearing things. It was actually branch scratching, not knocking. Or maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe I had drifted off into a dream and dreamt of a knock and it woke me.

That calmed me. I closed my eyes again.

_Knock, knock_

The terror in my heart bloomed, releasing it's own cloud that fogged my brain.

That was definitely a knock.

I wasn't dreaming.

Someone was knocking on my window.

Breath became rapid, coming out in puffs as the flower burned cold throughout my chest.

It's okay, it's probably just some kids trying to mess with me. I won't turn and give them the satisfaction of waking me.

I forced my eyes closed once more.

If the glass breaks, I'll run.

I repeated this promise to myself over and over, steadying my nerves.

_Knock, knock_

Ignore them. If I ignore them long enough, they'll lose interest and leave.

If the glass breaks, I'll run.

_Knock, knock_

If the glass breaks, I'll run.

_Knock, knock_

If the glass breaks I'll run if the glass breaks I'll run If the glass breaks I'll run if the glass breaks I'll run.

If the glass breaks...

_Knock, knock_

I wasn't afraid anymore.

I was angry and annoyed.

_Knock... knock_

I flung off the sheets and whipped around in one motion, face twisted in fury.

"GODDAMMIT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO--."

The terror swelled, blooming to it's fullest, unchecked.

My eyes widened.

"Lee.."

There, standing in the dark of my room, was Rock Lee, glistening white teeth sparkling through the dimness in a trademark, blinding smile. I looked towards the window.

He had his knuckles against the glass.

He had been knocking on my window the whole time.

But from

the _**inside.**_

He moved his knuckles against the cool glass one more time as the vines of my fear trapped me where I sat.

_Knock,_

_knock_

 


	5. KILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKI

_Kill them_

"N-no.."

_Kill them, do it._

"NO, I WON'T!"

Ragged bandages flowed across the floor, patterns of white and red that stared back at him mockingly.

He didn't. He couldn't have.

He bleed into those bandages.

He did.

He

Didn't.

He couldn't handle that.

He didn't do it

He couldn't

Would never do it again

Never again never again

Never again

Never

_Do it again_

Dull blood encrusted nails dug into hair into skin but

Not

Far

Enough

He needed to dig into his mind

Make it go away

The screaming didn’t held.

He needed it gone

The voice

The memories

He

Couldn't

Have

_KILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKI_

"ARAHHHHHHH!" The vocalization rung him to the bone, pushed him too far, opened up all

Those

Memories

All the people he's killed

He couldn't take it

The metal cut deep

Into

F L E S H

R E D AND B L A C K

BEAUTIFUL

The voice was gone

No more killing

Sakura was

A S L E E P

Gai-sensei

R E T I R E D

Neji was

D E F E A T E D

Kakashi was

R E S T I N G

and Tenten would be

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


End file.
